CRUNCH! Death the Kiss!
by Ninjazz07
Summary: At a sleepover the Soul Eater group decides to have a game of Pocky featuring Death the Kid and Mitsuko! Sweet endings! Death the Kid x OC!


**A Soul Eater fanfiction featuring the famous game, Pocky! Death the Kid x OC! Enjoy!**

"Thanks Tsubaki! That was a delicious meal!" cheered everyone.

"Wow if only Maka could cook that well!" joked Soul.

Maka sat on the black leather couch with an annoyed reaction to Soul's comment.

It was a dark and rainy Saturday night. The students of the DWMA were all in their own dorms or apartments, relaxing at home. However, nine students: Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kian, and my self, were attending a sleepover. To be more specific, at the Gallows Mansion, Death the Kid's house.

"Hey...do you have any snacks?" asked Black*Star, looking at Kid.

"Ooh if you can, bring some gummy bears just in case!" cheered Patty.

The young black-haired reaper raised his eyebrows in confusion. He simply stood up, opened the doors at the opposite end of the room, and walked towards the kitchen.

"Black*Star!" I exclaimed in shock. "We just ate a huge meal cooked by Tsubaki, you're still hungry!?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?!" he exclaimed. "And don't complain," he continued, "you didn't eat anything!"

"I already told you, Kian and I ate a big lunch during our mission to Florida earlier today!" I interjected, motioning towards Kian on my left.

We all sat in Kid's living room. The large red-and-black themed room was square-shaped. On one side of the living room, there was a simple white table with four wax candles sitting on top of it, along with its symmetrical pair on the opposite wall. Another one of the walls held a pair of black french doors, leading into the entrance area. On the opposite wall, there lay a built-in fireplace embedded into center of the back wall in the room, producing a bright light. There were three black leather couches forming a semi-circle around the built-in fire pit. Each couch could seat three people. I sat on the right couch, along with Kian and Tsubaki. On the center couch, sat Liz and Patty. The left couch held Maka, Soul, and Black*Star.

"Pfft, what ever, you missed out!" bragged Black*Star. "Even Kian ate more than you!" exclaimed the blue headed ninja.

We all had just ate dinner, with appreciation to the lovely cook Tsubaki. After that, we changed into our night clothes.

I wore a cozy dark blue long sleeve night shirt with purple and white striped pajama bottoms, the same outfit as Liz and Patty, excepting my long black hair.

"Well I have a small appetite unlike Kian." I muttered.

"Haha!" I heard him chuckle. His brown hair fell into his green eyes as he laughed. Kian wore a red t-shirt along with dark green shorts.

"Hrmph." I looked to the right of me in annoyance, examining the details of the cobblestone fireplace.

"Come on! Don't be such a party killer!" joked the albino Soul, wearing a large white tee with black sleep shorts.

"Soul! Come on, that's a little rude!" Maka defended me, bickering with Soul. The argument continued on for a while.

"Haha hah! Hey look sis, Maka and Soul are fighting again!" laughed Patty, pointing towards Maka. Maka was wearing a simple pink buttoned pajama top with matching pink bottoms.

Liz sighed while looking to the ground, "yes Patty, yes they are."

The ranting continued on, with Black*Star joining in it. Tsubaki turned to me. "Don't worry Mitsuko, I packed an extra container of dinner in case someone wanted one!" offered Tsubaki with a bright smile.

"Oh, thanks!" I cheered to her. She was wearing a deep red nightgown that went down to her shins, her hair was split into two high buns.

"Okay fine, she has to prove that she's not a party killer then." said Soul a little loudly, interrupting my thoughts. He was clenching his black shorts in annoyance, probably from the argument.

"But make sure that whatever she does, she won't take my spotlight!" yelled Black*Star.

"Heh heh..." I giggled, trying to hide it.

"ARE YOU LAUGHING AT THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!?" he yelled, running up to me, clearly pissed.

"It's just that, it's kinda hard to take you seriously with those pajamas!" I laughed while looking down.

Black*Star was wearing dark blue shorts with black stars imprinted all over them. The best part of his sleep ware, would have to be his green t-shirt. It had a picture of a brown cartoonish monkey holding a coconut imprinted on the front.

"I grabbed the first thing I could get okay..." he grumbled, turning his face away from me in annoyance while crossing his arms.

I saw a figure move through the pair of doors at the front of the room. Kid walked in holding three packages of snacks.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Black*Star as he ran up to Kid and took one of the boxes. CRUNCH! munched the ninja as he grabbed a green box from Kid's hand and took a cracker out of it.

"Even though these are just crackers, its still pretty good." happily mumbled Black*Star with a mouth full of crackers. He grabbed a handful of crackers and crunched on them.

"Umm..." stuttered Kid, his reaction to Black*Star's unruly manners.

"OOH YUMMY!" cheered Patty as she hopped over toward Black*Star. "Yay you brought the gummy bears Kid!" she exclaimed, opening a bright blue package of various colored gummy bears and chewing on some.

"Yeah, I grabbed anything that I could find that didn't have a symmetrical pair in the pantry." shuddered Kid.

I smiled at Kid's statement, I always thought that his symmetry obsession was cute. In fact, he him self over all was just, well, perfect!

CRUNCH! Crunched Black*Star as he chomped on another handful of crackers. "Hey Kid, we're out of crackers!" he complained, with a mouth full of food. Black*Star placed the empty box of crackers on the white table to the side of the room.

"Black*Star!" scolded Kid as he ran to the table to pick up his garbage. "You have to keep the place symmetrical!" he exclaimed while picking up the trash.

"Okay then, just put the other box in your hand on the other side of the room." commented Black*Star. He picked up the other box in Kid's hand, then walked over to the symmetrical table on the opposite side of the room.

"NO! THE BOXES ARE DIFFERENT COLORS, SHAPES, AND ARE NOT SYMMETRICAL!" yelled Kid in distraught. He broke down the middle of the room, wailing about the symmetry.

"Fine! Relax Kid, I won't put the box of..." Black*Star stopped talking and read the label on the red colored box," Pocky on the table." he simply said. His facial expression froze for a second, then he put on a mischievous grin. "Hey Soul, remember how you said a minute ago about how Mitsuko had to prove that she wasn't a party killer?" asked Black*Star.

"Yea- wait, are you think what I'm thinking?" smirked Soul, mischievously smirking.

Black*Star smirked back at him, nodding his head.

_What's going on?_

"Hey Mitsuko, you're gonna play a game alright!" cheered Soul and Black*Star. They ran up to me and walked me towards the front of the fireplace, in the center of the three couches.

"Take a seat!" smiled Soul, gesturing towards the floor.

_Soul is s-smiling!?_

"Well, what if I don't wanna sit down, or play a game for that matter?" I exclaimed.

"Then we'll shove Kian's head into the fireplace!" exclaimed Black*Star, his hands on my weapon's shoulders. "Ahgh!" I heard Kian exclaim.

"W-woah, no need to do that! I'll sit and play okay!" I exclaimed, sitting down on the soft, black-carpeted floor.

Black*Star lowered his hands from Kian.

"Th-thanks." Kian thanked me, a bit jumpy.

"Alright!" exclaimed Soul, he walked over to me, kneeling in front of me, " Mitsuko, do you know anything about a game called Pocky?" he asked, still smirking. I could hear Liz and Patty chuckle to themselves.

"Pocky? What's that?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"This is gonna be fun." laughed Soul, standing up.

KID, CHILL OUT! LOOK, THERE ISN'T ANYTHING ON ANY OF THE TABLES, ITS SYMMETRICAL" I heard Black*Star yell, interrupting my thoughts. I turned my head and saw Black*Star shaking Kid- who was still freaking out about symmetry -by the shoulders.

"W-well, I suppose that its fine now, but the thought of having my house asymmetrical for even a mere moment..." Kid paused, he shuddered at the thought.

"Ok, now that you're alright, come on!" exclaimed Black*Star while dragging Kid towards me.

"Sit down for a sec." commanded Black*Star.

"Alright," said Kid, taking a seat on the carpet in front of me,"now what's this about?" he asked.

"You two are gonna play Pocky!" grinned Soul and Black*Star in unison.

"And what exactly is that game?" Kid questioned, his honey colored eyes looking at the two boys in confusion.

"Well first off, if you back away from this game then we'll randomly move everything in your house to a different spot, making sure its asymmetrical." started Black*Star while smirking.

Kid shuddered loudly while sitting in front of me.

"Alright, now that you know that," Soul addressed towards Kid, "you guys have to play Pocky!" chuckled Black*Star.

"Again, what is Pocky?" Kid and I questioned in unison.

"Well, its pretty simple," started Soul, "okay so you take a Pocky stick." continued Black*Star, holding out the small red box towards Kid.

Kid opened the red package and took out a single chocolate covered biscuit stick. He held it up in the air.

"Okay, what now?" he asked Black*Star. I could hear Liz chuckling to her self in the background again.

"Uha." Maka sharply inhaled.

"Take a small bite and hold it with your lips." chuckled Black*Star, mischievously smiling.

Kid raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. He took a small bite of the chocolate covered side and held the Pocky stick in the air with his lips.

"Mitsuko," started Soul, walking behind me,"you have to bite on it too!" he exclaimed, slightly pushing me forward, causing me to bite on the biscuit.

CRUNCH! I heard as I chomped on the end of the snack. I froze for a moment, blushing furiously as I felt Kid's eyes focus on me.

_Come think of something, anything! Just don't look up into his eyes_! I mentally scolded myself. I focused on his outfit instead. He wore black pajama bottoms with a black pajama t-shirt on top to match. On the shirt there was a white reaper skull.

"Both of you have to take turns biting the Pocky stick," started Soul while smirking mischievously, "and you can't break away or else you have to take on a dare from the both of us!" evilly smiled Black*Star, motioning toward Soul and himself. "So let the game start." evilly chuckled Soul, gesturing Kid to take the next bite.

He hesitated for a moment, then CHOMP! The Pocky stick became remarkably shorter as he took a bite.

I still not dare look him in the eyes. CRUNCH! I took another bite of the delicious chocolate covered biscuit. Inching closer toward Kid's lips. I felt my face heating up even more.

I heard Kid sharply inhale, then, he took the final bite.

BAM! Butterflies flew in my stomach as our lips met, his being incredibly soft. I felt my face blush even more. I looked up into his mesmerizing honey colored eyes which were staring back at me. To my surprise, his whole face was red with blush.

His soft, pale lips broke away, making mine grow cold. I lowered my head down to the floor with my black hair covering my face, embarrassed.

There was a long silence. Everyone in the audience was gaping with wide eyes.

"HAHA! IT WORKED!" hysterically laughed Soul and Black*Star. "Kid! You have to do a dare for us now! they chanted. "So tell us Kid, who do you like? Who's your crush" they asked, curious.

Again, another long silence.

"W-w-well...I l-like..." Kid started.

I got ready for the worst answer, awaiting to hear devastation.

"W-well, it doesn't matter." stuttered Kid, standing up and dusting himself off.

I stood up and walked over toward my seat feeling mixed emotions. I sat down beside Kian and stared into the fireplace.

"Kid, we asked you who you like." continued Black*Star.

Kid sighed. "Alright, I l-like...Mitsuko." There was a short pause. I looked up at the young reaper, blushing more than ever.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Maka. "You two fit together like Yin and Yang, literally!"

"Oh right! Death the Kid, dark or yang, and Mitsuko literally meaning child of the light, Yin!" exclaimed Tsubaki.

Murmurs of agreement flowed thorough out the room.

I stared at Kid, whose dark black hair still covered his eyes.

"So Kid, are you gonna ask her out yet or what?" chuckled Black*Star, now smiling regularly instead of mischievously.

"Actually, I was planning to ask her for a while now.." he started, his handsome eyes now meeting mine. "So what do you say Mitsuko, will you go out with me?" he smiled.

I blushed even harder, "of course I will!" I replied back, still meeting his gaze. "Aww!" several people murmured in the small audience.

_Elsewhere_

_In the Death Room_

"Well isn't that cute, my son has gotten his first girlfriend!" happily cheered a shinigami.

"Well yeah but," started a red headed Death Scythe, "THAT'S NOT AS CUTE AS MY LITTLE MAKA! PAPA LOVES YOU, YOU ABORABLE LITTLE GIRL!" cheered Spirit in love for his daughter.

"*sigh* REAPER CHOP!"

_Fin._


End file.
